


december | jaehyungparkian

by littlefreckles



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, I love day6 so much it hurts, I'm a trash for jaehyungparkian, Jaehyungparkian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefreckles/pseuds/littlefreckles
Summary: Younghyun was heartbroken.Jaehyung has always been lonely.





	1. first

**Author's Note:**

> •this is going to be highkey (is that even a legit word) & heavily based on a manga called kosha ura no natsu  
> •lots & lots of typos + grammatical errors ahead  
> •short chapters
> 
> \--
> 
> hi!  
> this is my first time trying out ao3 so it is safe to say that i am not really familiar with the site yet  
> i am in fact still rusty so i apologize in advance if anything comes off as or looks weird! have a good day!

December 16th

"What does he have that I don't?" Younghyun sighed, looking up at the blue sky above him. He was at the rooftop of their school, agonizing over himself aftergetting rejected. Right after confessing. Glancing at his left, his eyes landed on a sketchbook lying next to him.

"Ah, I'm so stupid. I should've known she wouldn't like me that way."

"Got rejected?" A voice suddenly asked out of nowhere, making him jolt up in shock. Leaning against the handrail was a guy with blond hair. He was tall, probably an inch or two taller than him and presumably a year older or so.

Younghyun stared suspiciously at the 'intruder'. He specifically didn't remember hearing any noise of someone coming up to where he was sitting.

Shrugging, the so-called intruder picked up the sketchbook and curiously flipped through it. His jaws dropped as the drawings in the book came into view.

"Very cute. Who is this? The girl who rejected you?" He asked.

"What the do you think you're doing? Give it back!"

In a split second, the book was snatched from his hands and he was faced with a somehow furious-looking Younghyun. The younger angrily glared at him.

Surprised by the outburst, Jaehyung held up both of his hands as if to say he meant no harm.

"Why does it matter to you whether I got rejected or not? And who are you? Do we even know each other?" He asked, his eyes still scanning the stranger from head to toes.

The blonde let out breathy laugh.

"Point taken. The name is Jaehyung, Park Jaehyung. I'm in my senior year."

"Kang Younghyun, a year under you. Call me Younghyun." Younghyun responded, not even looking at Jaehyung's face. His gaze was fixed at the drawing of a girl smiling brightly in the open book.

"So,"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you get rejected?"

Younghyun sighed.

"You're really not going to stop, are you?"

"I assume you already know my answer."

It was quiet for a moment. No one spoke a word. Jaehyung had started humming to some random song that the younger had no interest in figuring out the title of. They sat there in silence for god knows how long before Younghyun quietly muttered.

"She has a boyfriend,"

Jaehyung only looked at him curiously, waiting for him to continue.

"I told her that I like her. Have been doing so for the past two years. She just awkwardly said she already has a boyfriend. Nothing more, nothing less."

Silence.

"I thought I was completely prepared for it, but it still kind of hurts a little. How silly."

Another silence.

"Well, at least you actually had the balls to confess. You're amazing. I wouldn't have been able to do that." Jaehyung said, out of the blue. Younghyun looked at him in curiosity. The latter looked like he was regretting something. He looked...... sad.


	2. second

"Did you have an unrequited love, too?" He asked.

"I did," Jaehyung said, smiling sadly. "But the fear of getting rejected kept me from telling him how I felt. And now, I can't tell him even if I want to."

"Oh, so it's a he. Anyway, why not? Why didn't you just tell him how you felt? It seems like you adored him a lot."

"He's not here anymore."

Younghyun's eyes went wide in surprise. "What do you mean by that? Did he die or something?"

At that, Jaehyung let out a slight chuckle.

"He did not die, Younghyun. We're just very far apart."

"Oh." The younger muttered. He opened as if to say something but decided against it since he didn't want to dwell into something that's obviously a painful memory to the elder.

They, once again, sat there in another silence.

"Ayeon is a childhood friend. Was there when I was at my worst, saw me at my best. I guess that's why I ended up growing feelings for her."

"Ayeon," Jaehyung repeated, "That's a pretty name."

Younghyun whipped his head to glare at the senior in what was a mixture of surprise and disbelief.

"Seriously? That's all you're gonna say? No words of comfort or any but just a plain 'That's a pretty name'?"

The older male frowned at him in confusion, his eyebrows coming together, "What else do you expect me to say? Saying that I feel bad for you would only make you feel more miserable and pathetic about yourself. We both know it would."

Silence. Again.

"You ." Younghyun muttered. He had somehow managed to curl himself into a ball and rested his head on his knees.

Jaehyung snorted.

"True that and for your information, I also swallow." He finished with a wink and Younghyun made a face at him in disgust.

Glancing at his wristwatch, he realized that lunch was soon to be over and he needed to leave now if he wanted to get to class on time. Standing up, he dusted himself off and said to his newly made friend.

"I gotta go." Without waiting for a response, he started walking toward the door that led to the stairway.

"Younghyun!" He turned to look as his name was called.

Jaehyung gave him a bright smile and waved,

"See you next time!"

Next time? I never agreed to a next time. He thought but said nothing and headed for the exit.


	3. third

December 17th

The next day, Younghyun went up to the rooftop again. (He, himself, didn't even know why.) (Something in the back of his mind told him he enjoyed being around one particular person there, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him admit it.)

"Sunbae, why are you here alone? Do you not have any friends?" As soon as the questions left , Younghyun felt a sharp pain on his head. Jaehyung had just smacked him and was now glaring at him with his small eyes.

"How rude of you! How dare you think that someone as amazing as I am have no friends! I do have friends!" He retorted.

"You could have simply denied it instead of hitting me, you know."

Younghyun shook his head. They sat there in silence just like yesterday. It was then that he realized that the elder only had a thin t-shirt on, and it was winter.

"Come to think of it, why are you wearing such a thin shirt? You wore the same one yesterday, too. It's December, you know, winter. Do you only have this one shirt in your closet?"

Another smack was about to land on his head but he saw it coming and successfully grabbed the elder's wrist, stopping him from delivering the hit.

"Chill, sunbae! I was just wondering."

Jaehyung pouted a little before his put slowly transformed into a grin.

"Wondering or worried?" He asked, excessively wiggling his eyebrows.

Younghyun stared wordlessly at him for a few second before answering, "Both."

Jaehyung's jaws dropped at that. His cheeks reddened as he muttered under his breath; "If you're really that worried about me, why don't you keep me warm, you idiot."

Unbeknownst to him, the younger clearly heard what he said.

His eyes went wide in surprise as he was pulled into a hug. Younghyun's arm wrapped themselves protectively around his thin frame, pulling the elder male closer to him as he rested his chin on top of the senior's head.

"You're cold."

Silence.

He continued, "You really should wear warmer clothes, I feel cold just looking at you."

Jaehyung settled comfortably into the embrace.

"Ah, warmer clothes for cold weather; it's that time of the year again." He muttered, making Younghyun look at him in confusion.

"What time?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing." Something akin to sadness flashed in his eyes, so Younghyun didn't push it any further.


	4. fourth

December 18th

Younghyun somehow found his arms wrapped tightly around Jaehyung's body again the next day. He wondered if it was normal for friends to hug as tight as they did.

Were they even 'proper' friends? It's only been three days. Neither of them knew the answers to the questions at all, so they just kind of settled with not voicing out their doubts.

Plus, the feeling of their bodies against each other was nice so they weren't complaining.

"Younghyun-ah,"

"What?"

"This is so comfortable." Jaehyung said, snuggling closer into the younger's chest and inhaling in the smell of his cologne.

He looked up innocently;

"This is so comfortable it makes me want to kiss you."

A smile made its way to the Younghyun's face as his hands reached out and cupped both of the other's cheeks. He then leaned in until their faces were a few centimeters apart.

His breath ghosted over Jaehyung's lips as he uttered the three words that would soon revive the dead butterflies in the elder's stomach.

"Close your eyes." And their lips met. Their lips brushed against each other softly, the kiss shy and innocent.

They both broke away after a moment. Jaehyung's cheeks were tinted red and a shy smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Younghyun smiled at him. He then proceeded to pulled him into a hug again, resting his chin on top the other's head as usual.

He planted a kiss on top of Jaehyung's hair before nuzzling his nose into it; "Strawberry?"

The only answer he got was a soft 'mhmm'.

Something suddenly came into his mind.

"You planned it, didn't you?" He asked.

"Planned what?"

Younghyun smirked.

"Wearing thin clothes, making me worry about you being cold so I'd hug you, and finally, the kiss. You planned everything."

Jaehyung groaned in annoyance.

"Hey, I didn't ask you to hug me! And I only said I wanted to kiss you, I did not ask you to kiss me either!"

"Defensive. Doesn't mean you didn't secretly wish for it to happen, though."

Jaehyung groaned for the second time.

"Shut up."


	5. fifth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love me some good ol' angst

December 19th

"You know, I was jealous looking at your drawings."

Younghyun's brows furrowed in confusion as he turned to look at the boy sitting next to him.

"Why so?"

Jaehyung smiled sadly, "I've always wanted someone to draw a picture of me. No one has ever done it before."

"Is this your way of making me feel bad for you so I'd draw you a picture?" Younghyun asked.

All he got was a cheeky smile and the senior's head rested on his shoulder.

"Maybe, maybe not."

Both of them laughed.

"I can draw one for you, you know."

Their hands intertwined.

"Really? You're willing to do that?" The older boy asked excitedly. Younghyun nodded.

Jaehyung began giggling like a kid, "Ah, I can't wait to see it. You've just earned yourself an incredibly attractive muse, Younghyun-ah."

Younghyun nodded for the second time.

Only because I like you so much.

\---

"Mr. Park, is there a free canvas I can use?" Younghyun asked, looking through a bunch of used canvases in the art room. His teacher, who was painting, stopped in his tracks and turned to look his way.

"Of course. Find one to your liking, there are plenty of them here."

"Thank you."

Browsing through all of the used canvases, his eyes landed on one with quite a lot of dust on it.

Younghyun felt his blood run cold.

"Mr. Park, this one-"

His teacher came to where he stood and took a look at the painting in his hands.

"Oh? Isn't this beautiful? It was done by an old student." Younghyun stayed quiet as his teacher continued,

"The muse was a close friend of his. He was a really bright kid. Really nice, too, but too bad......." He paused.

Younghyun's throat was dry as the next words barely left his lips.

"Too bad?"

His teacher took a deep breath.

"Seven years ago," He began again,

"It was in the summer seven years ago when he jumped from the rooftop, taking his own life."


	6. sixth

Younghyun stopped dead in his tracks as his hand touched the cold doorknob of the door leading to the rooftop. He looked down at his other hand. Two brown orbs of the boy in the portrait he was holding stared right back him.

Taking a deep breath, he twisted the doorknob, opening door. Stepping outside, he called.

"Jaehyung-sunbae." Jaehyung turned to look at him for a few seconds before waving enthusiastically.

"Younghyun!" He exclaimed, before patting the space beside him, gesturing the other to sit down. The younger boy quietly sat down without a word in return.

He was about to be lost in his train of thoughts again when Jaehyung's voice brought him back to reality.

"What is that in your hand? Wait- is that a portrait? Oh my god- is it for me? You're done drawing me already? Woah, this is amazing. Let me see, let me see!" He asked, one arm flailing in the air while another pointed excitedly at the painting in Younghyun's hand.

Wordlessly, Younghyun handed the senior the painting.

Jaehyung observed in concentration for a moment before a look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"Isn't this a painting? I thought you only sketch. You can also paint?" He questioned in confusion.

Looking anywhere but the boy next to him, Younghyun muttered, "It isn't mine."

His vague answer only confused the older boy more.

"What do you mean it isn't yours? Then whose painting is it? I don't remember having friends who draw except yo- oh." He exclaimed in realization as something suddenly hit.

He remembers. Younghyun thought.

None of them spoke a word as Jaehyung stayed quiet at the realization.

"So you found out, huh?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh."

Silence.

Jaehyung took a deep breath. "How? How did you find out?"

"Mr. Park, the art teacher."

"Oh."

Another silence.

"Why did you do it?" Younghyun asked, breaking the ice.

A sad smile appeared on Jaehyung's face.

"There was a person I liked," He began. The younger said nothing and nodded.

"He was a close friend and I liked him a lot, but I didn't have the guts to confess my feelings for him."

Still no response.

"Remember when I told you I was jealous looking at your drawings? That person had someone he liked, too. He used to draw and paint portraits of her everyday. One day,he decided to confess. Things fortunately for worked out for him and all I could was stand and watch on the sidelines with my heart sunk to the ground."

Hot tears brimmed at the corner of his eyes.

"Then here I was, climbing over that barrier fence of the rooftop then throwing myself down. The sky was blue and birds were chirping as I was slowly falling down. I did ask myself if I'd ever regret that decision, but then it was no use. It was already too late to regret anything by the time my back hit the cold hard ground."

And yet another silence.

Younghyun took a deep breath and braces himself for the answer to his upcoming question; "Why did you approach me?"

The older boy stared off into the distance.

"Like I said, I was jealous looking at your drawings of that girl you had a crush on. I wanted someone to like me and draw portraits of me, too. Then you appeared, drawing just like he did. I guess I just wanted to be noticed."

A bitter smile made its way onto Younghyun's face.

"So you purposely approached me since I reminded you of your crush."

Jaehyung looked down as guilt washed over him.

"I took advantage of you. I'm sorry, Younghyun."

The younger boy shook his head. He gestured at the painting Jaehyung was holding, "And about me drawing a picture of you, I'll pass. I don't think anything I draw for you will be better than that."

The elder nodded at his words.

"The art teacher said that person drew countless portraits after you were gone. When asked why he drew so many, he'd always say that he loved your smile."

"He did?" A sniffle.

"Mhmm. That one was done flawlessly. It seemed to me that he really did observe you very closely."

By the time he was done talking, Jaehyung was a crying mess.

"If only I-I had c-confessed back then......." He said in between hiccups.

Younghyun sighed at the sight. He reached out and ran his fingers softly through the older boy's hair, stroking it in a comforting manner.

"You-- you're a really g-good guy. H-how could she r-reject-"

"I didn't ditch class to listen to your cries, you know." He retorted, clearly annoyed.

Jaehyung continued, however.

"It's j-just such a w-waste." He muttered again in between tears and hiccups.

Younghyun sighed and pulled the elder closer before tightening his arms around his skinny frame and pressing his face into his chest. Jaehyung snuggled into the touch.

"I take back my words. Shut up and cry some more. Stop whining." He said, one hand still softly stroking the senior's hair while another gently patted his back as Jaehyung continued crying into the comfort of his chest.

How annoying.

\---

Jaehyung cried until there were no more tears left. He stayed there, head buried into the younger's chest as Younghyun was still running his fingers through his hair soothingly.

"Jaehyung-sunbae,"

"Hmm?"

"I like you."

"You do?"

"Pretty much."

Silence.

"Thank you. Thank you so much, Younghyun."

Younghyun's arms tightened around him.

They stayed like that until the sun finally set. Getting up, both held each other tightly one last time. Younghyun's shirt was stained with Jaehyung's dried tears, the smell of his cologne rubbed off on the older boy.

That day, instead of 'See you next time' Jaehyung said 'Goodbye'. It was the first time he ever did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i take great pleasure at breaking my own heart


End file.
